twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightguard
What is the Nightguard? You might be wondering what and/or who is the Nightguard? Well the simple explanation is that we are the ones who keep you and your family resting safely through the night without any harm to brought to you or the kids! The nightguard is an Elite corps of Guards that apply every little bit of strength, mind, body, soul and servitude they have to serving the greater good of Equestria keeping the Night skies safe for all of the citizens and creatures in Equestria. Always looking out for those in need when the sun falls so that you can safely stroll down the streets without worry knowing that we have your back! Serving strictly under her majesty as well as our Captain and Marshal we follow through with any orders given and complete them with only success in our minds and the knowledge of keeping the balance of good that much closer! The Nightguard also take order from other royal authority. What we do The Nightguard do a whole rang of things, from donating our time to help a little filly get her little kitty out of the tree to fighting off the forces of evil and other law oriented tasks! We patrol the night skies, trot through the dark ally ways and watch from the roof tops keeping stealth as our best tool, the less known about you and your purpose the better. We are a joined legion of guards with the Day guard and together form the united Equestrian forces. Known only to do good we like to keep our name and figure clean and keep our guards well disciplined, fed, and strong! How to join If you wish to join the Nightguard you must first talk to princess , Capt. or Marshal . We will get you set straight and settled right in so that you may feel a close bond to all of your new brothers and sisters of the guard! Simply send Bass a TB if finding yourself interested in joining our ranks as well as requesting an audience with her majesty Luna. When accepted, it may take a while to get back, Then you will be given directions when and where to meet for your further evaluation where you are then judged weather or not to be guard material! The Evaluation When proceeded to the Evaluation you will be asked to place your hoof, claw, or appendage upon the book of Nightguard code and swear that you will speak the truth and nothing but the truth. With her majesty watching whether it is visible or not she will be your witness and the guard has no time nor space for liars. The questions will be in order as seen below. The Vow: " I ________ give my mind, body, and soul to her majesty Luna and the Nightguard Corps to serve the greater good of Equestria and to keep the night safe from all forms of harm, With Luna as my witness i shall speak the truth and nothing but the truth or i shall be held accountable for my actions and accept any punishment brought through any form decided upon higher authority. You have my word!" Evaluation Questions: Who are you? Where did you come from? Why do you wish to join the guard? How did you come to hear about the Nightguard? What is your special talent? What is your cutie mark, how did you come to obtain it? Who is the enemy? ( Trick question ) How might you benefit the guard? Why should i let you join our ranks? Deciding Question: Her majesty Luna and I are both in life or grave situations, with no form of safety from either of us, you may only chose ONE to save. Her majesty? Or your Captain? Take time to think it through and give me your answer when you have decided. Locations The main location of the nightguard is in the hometown of Canterlot, Equestria in the royal palace. Here both Day and Nightguard stand vigilant plastered in every post and wall keeping the safety of the Princess's and other royal affairs safe! Other locations include- PonyVille- In the south-eastern border, We have a Barracks that borders the Everfree Scattered in the Everfree- We have small camps scattered across the forest as we are working on expansion. Castle of the Two sisters- We have established a finer camp around the old structure, planning on future remodeling but until then it is a guarded relic! Cloudsdale- A few buildings that we stay posted at. Appleoosa- We have a base set here as well to ensure the safety and order between species. And other various cities and places! Type of guards/positions Guard Corps: Just your regular top of the line Nightguard. A good way to get your hoof in the door and find out what your calling is along with some great opportunities! Any pony regardless of gender or ethnicity may join! Stealth is key to all nightguards! Arial Corps: A Pegasus/Pegabat division that takes control and safety of the sky into their hooves, great way to learn new things and traveling opportunities are quite frequent! Mainly in charge of aerial escorts with royalty. Magic Corps: A mainly Unicorn division or any pony with the ability of magic and ranged defense. Canterlot castles main defense division. Trained well and given many opportunities to grow and much more. Medical Corps: The medical position is the care taker of the guard, here you will be given full hooves on training with professional staff and medics to learn the full anatomy of a pony and to see what makes them tick. Safety and health are your number one priorities! ☀http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Medical_Team Specialists / Marine Corps: Part of the SeaHorse division, here you will be broken into a well trained marine. Trained to swim the murky or deep salt waters at night and befriend some unfriendly wild life you are the main specialist and front line guard when anything starts near a beach! Members of the guard Active members of the Nightguard that proudly serve and protect Equestria today! Leaders- Guards- Missions/Quests available Here you will find missions readily available to be taken. If interested contact and/or to be given the go. Details will be given once met with one of the following. Current missions open: # Escort cargo through southern Canterlot into museum/ keep it safe. 1500 bits # Investigate missing items in lockets alchemy shop. ? reward # Find out who is behind the siege of Castle Neighstead. ? reward # Scout out Sadle Arabian borders for the rebel parties. ? reward # Help build bridge for Romaneian goods transportation. 500 bits # Defeat the Large Fire Drake in winhelm. 650 bits # Return the ring of frost to the Alchemist nation of Zeebrahska. ? Award Category:RP Info